Two Found Souls
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Since the last Adventure with Suzan and Raven, never expected to be with a wizard who brought them into an adventure with 13 dwarves and a hobbit, fighting against trolls, Goblins, and Orcs. Now They will face greater threats, as Raven and Suzan learn their skills they learn about their mothers past and...go face to face with Smaug {Rated T} BilboXOC ThorinXOC
1. Prolouge

**~before you read this check out my first story Two Lost Souls Where you don't have to get confused and yes a lot of grammar ;) I hope you enjoy this and you I have any mistakes be respectful about it please enjoy the story~**

The Hobbit

The Desolation Of Smaug

Two Found Souls

Prolouge

Elisa was waiting at the door as she paced back and forth as there was screaming in the other room. Tyra was lying on the bed while she was giving labor to her baby, and her Husband was also waiting, he had long black hair while he had blue eyes and had some facil hair, as he wore a long dark brown Tunic and had his bow and arrows next to him, he was watched how Elisa how walking back and forth, Elisa's Husband came walking in holding a baby in his arms as he walked towards his wife, he stopped her as he looked at her.

"Elisa," he said "Tyra will be okay,"

"But Hugo-*" Elisa said but Hugo shushed her and sat her down next to him holding his daughter. Hugo held Elisa's hand showing he was gonna be here and was going to stay until Elisa is clamed down. After that...there was finally a small crying noise. Tyra's Husband stood up as he looked at the door, and there was a nurse maid smiling.

"come in," she said "the three of you,"

The Husband went in frist as Hugo and Elisa walked. The Husband walked in but when he did, he stoped at the end of the bed to see something inTyras arms. He slowly walked towards his wife...and his new born baby. He kneeled next to both of them, as he looked at the baby. HE smiled as he looked at Tyra and she smiled but was exsughted. She handed the baby to him.

"here Bard," she said "she wants to see you,"

Bard Smiled as he took his newborn child, he held her carefully as he smiled at the baby. The baby stared at him as he started at the babyfor a long time, the baby out strechted its hand and placed it apoun Bards cheek. Then Bard something

**A little girl with brown hair was running down a road with another little girl but she had blond hair, they where chasing eachother as they where playing tag. After that Bard came running towards the little girls and caught them as he was laughing and they rolled down a small hill. Two young women Elisa and Tyra where watching until another Man Hugo came and grabbed his daughter. Bard sat up laughing until the younf girl tackled him and hugged him tight around him.**

After that Bard was shotting his arrows at a target, when he shot, he never got to the bulls eye yet, after that he saw a small shot towards the target and it hit the bulls eye, he looked and saw a girl smiling, he chuckled as the young girl smiled in truimph

Then there was a teenage girl as she looked grown and was wearing clothes almost like Bard, as she was standing next to another teen who has blonde hair, they looked at eachother as they smiled and ran down a hill and took out their swords.

Finally the young teen was crying as she looked out into the sunset, whe there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw a halfing looking at her, she hugged him as he hugged her back, as they looked into each othters eyes and gave eachother a kiss.

Bard gasped slightly as he looked down at the baby, she was sleeping. Tyra looked at Bard.

"is everything okay?" she asked

"Everything is perfect," Bard breathed as he smiled looking at his nre child "have you found a name?"

"no I have not," Tyra said "did you?"

"I thought it would be silly but...I like Raven...like Tara?" Bard said

Tyra grinned "I like it, Raven is perfect,"

Elisa came next tp Tyra as she hugged her. Bard gave the baby back Tyra as she helpd her, after that Hugo gave the other baby to Elisa as she held the child too. Elisa set her baby down as Tyra did as well, the two infants looked at eachother for a while as they watched eacother and then touched both hands with eachother as there was a purple light. Elisa and Tyra watched in awe as the light started glowing but then faded away. The oldest infant smiled while the other closed its eyes as it was resting.

# # #

Tyra looked around her holding the two baby girls in her grasp as she saw the battle of the five armies were getting worse. Tyra looked at the two infants as they where sleeping through the fight, Tyra wrapped them up a little tighter as she ran for the trees and into the shadows. But then a Orc came out from the bushes as it weilded its sword ready to kill, but Tyra was quick enough to blast a fire ball at the orc. It left the Orc burning while he was screaming and yelling in pain. Tyra moved out of the way, as she ran faster into the shadows away from the battle keeping the babies safe. she looked back at the battle again as she watched the fights and the dead bodies everywhere. She was getting worried for Elisa...she hopes she would make it in time.

# # #

Elisa swayed her hand fast towards the ground as icicles sticked out in front of the orcs and wargs. They all growled and barked at her while Elisa stood her ground, Hugo was behind her. Slashing and killing orcs, it has been hours and hours since the battle was happening, it was an ambush from the Orcs and it was unexpected, they where going to leave to keep the girls safe, but it was already too late, so Tyra had to flee, and Elisa was more stronger than Tyra. Elves, and Dwarves where fighting against the dwarves as things was getting worse. Hugo looked around him as more orcs where coming, he looked at Elisa.

"Elisa!," he cried

Elisa turned to look at Hugo and noctied the Orcs coming, she grabbed a hold of Hugos hand as he swung her and she kicked them all one by one. She landed on her feet as her and Hugo looked at eachother and smiled. Then there was a huge Orc roar in the distance, they both turned and saw The Pale Orc...Azog. Hugo but Elisa behind him lifting his sword at Azog. As for him, he saw two figures ahead as he made a low bellowing laughing walking towards Hugo and Elisa.

"Hugo let me fight him," Elisa said

"hes not going to hurt you ever again," Hugo said

"and your going to get hurt more if you don't let me fight him,"

"Elisa...I don't want to lose you," Hugo said

After that there was three roars from the trees. Hugo and Elisa looked behind...there was three bears running into the battle feild. Two huge ones running side by side while there was a meduim sized bear big as a polar bear. Elisa smiled as she knew there was hope.

"I knew they would come," she said

After that the giant bears came swat and crushed the Orcs while Elves where shooting, and dwarves fighting back. after the meduim sized bear came as he stood next to Elisa as the pale Orc stopped. He grolwed as he cluched his club in his hand. After that there was a roar...but not just any roar...everybody stopped fighting as they looked up to a mountain side...and saw a red dragon.

"Smaug," Elisa breathed

When Smaug spread his wings and flew over the battle, he breathed out fire just making a path of destruction, killing millions and millions of creatures. Elisa saw Smaug coming her way she she created a huge ice wall as Smaug hit it but it did not make any effect on hurting Elisa,the bear, and Hugo. After that Smaug headed for the trees, into the woods...where Tyra ran. Elisa made a horrified face, she can't let Smaug get to Tyra. Hugo looked at Elisa as she did also.

"go protect her," he said "she needs you more than me,"

"becareful," Elisa said as she kissed his face then looked at the bear next to her "Bearon ready to help me?"

"climb on quick," he said

Elisa cimbed up onto Bearons back as she saw Azog coming closer as she made a glare as Bearon made to the woods. Hugo looked one last time at his wifee as he turned back at the battle feild and glared at Azog holding up his sword in the air,Azog made a dark bellowing laugh as he took his club up in the air to swing.

# # #

Tyra kept running as she almost fell and she was getting tired too. She stopped leaning against a tree breathing heavily holding the two infant girls. She looked at them as she sees them sleeping thank goodness. Then she heard a flapping noise, she hid deeper in the tree as it was getting louder..,then there was a huge gust of wind blowing...she knew who it was too. the youngest infant started to cry a little as the wind blew a little harder the older infant was waking also whining a little. Tyra shushed them softly as she kept craddling them softly. She then looked down next to her a hole under a tree...she looked and saw it was safe, she put the babies in there while she set them there comfertably, she then covered the opening with a huge peacie of bark. she breathed in and out trying to clam down. She then walked out as she saw Smaug coming as well, she closed her eyes as she felt a huge thump and a small gust of wind in her face. She opened her eyes to see a huge red dragon looking down at her. Tyra glared at Smaug as he was glaring at her too.

"what do you want," Tyra sneered

"don't play stupid with me Tyra, where is your mate? So I can crush him," Smaug snarled

"he is far away from here," Tyra said "you will not touch him,"

Smaug glared at her as Tyra did also, as they did a staring glare contest, but Smaug made a smirk at Tyra.

"will see about it soon Tyra," Smaug said "until now, its time to give yourself to me,"

"over my dead body," Tyra said as she outreched her hands and made fire in the palm of her hands.

Smaug just looked at her then whiped his tail knocking her to a tree, she grunted as she made an imapact to the tree, Smaug walked towards her as she looked up at Smaug, she got up as she made a gaint fire ball rolling her hands around making it bigger and bigger and bigger. As she did, she threw the fire ball at Smaug but he dogded it flying into the air as she looked up at him and he was looking down at her. Smaug glared at he took a breath and blew fire at Tyra, Tyra noticed and quickly sheiled herself as she crossed her wrist together as the fire surrounded her swirling around her body, Smaug made a evil smile but his smile faded when the fire was dying and lower inside the ground and saw Tyras hands and wrist black. She looked up glaring at him, Smaug waited as Tyra lifted her hands in the air, and the wind started to blow softly, then it became faster, and faster. Tyra was making a tornado as Smaug was being sucked into it slowly, he saw that Tyras eyes where glowing gold, she was getting stronger every minute...because of her Wrath was consuming her. Smaug beated his wings hard destroying the tornado as Tyra was losing control, Smaug made one last beat as he destroyed it making Tyra be blown away and smacked again against a tree, this time she laid on the ground not moving, Smaug landed with a thump as he was walking towards Tyra. But there was a small cry, Smaug stopped as he looked for the driection of the crying, he looked around as he smelled the sceant of a prences...and it smells like two humans. He looked around and heard the crying loud and clear, he looked at a tree with a huge peacie of bark covering a huge hole. He moved at as he saw two infants, he made an evil smile as he grabbed for both infants. As for Tyra she slowly got up as she saw Smaug laying right in front of her with something in his paw. It was her and Elisa baby Raven and Suzan, Smaug was gently stroking the babies with his claw. The two young infants was holding onto the claw as they both cooed at the giant beast. Smaug looked at Tyra as she was getting up holding her hands out.

"please don't hurt them," Tyra begged

"and why should I not?" he asked as he softly stroke the little infants hair with the point of his claw "though I can tell one of them is yours,"

"you are not proper of having a child," Tyra said

"no?" he asked "I think I can try," then Smaug licked the young girls as they started laughing thinking it funny (in an infants mind).

"Smaug stop it," Tyra said "just giver them to me please,"

"hhmmmm?" Smaug said "but I like them already,"

"Smaug," Tyra said

Smaug looked at Tyra for a long time as she looked like she was going to cry somehow...the memories where getting to her again...the pain...the abuse...the Warth. After that something swat Smaug on the head, Smaug turned as he saw two birds circling around him. It was a Hawk and a Raven. He snarled as the Hawk was swooping down to swat again. but SMaug was going to breath fire at it but then stoped when something grabbed ahold of the babies, he looked and saw a Raven carrie the infants towards Tyra. Tyra grabbed both girls as she made for it into the thick woods, Smaug went after her roaor as he slashed and bite throught the trees. The Raven was flying next to Tyra as she looked at her pet.

"Tara find Elisa please," she said

"on it Misstress," The Raven Tara said as she swooped to find her.

Tyra was running through openings and jumping over logs as Smaug was catchin up, she sometimes wish she had some of Elisa's powers, moving the tree's and earth. Tyra hid behind a tree again as she was trying to catch her breath, she could feel the earth move from Smaugs rampage. After that she saw fire coming, she braced th bbies with her protecting them until there was and icy sound protecting the three. Tyra looked up and saw Elisa, she was smiling down at Tyra as she was in Baerons back. Elisa jumped off as she grabbed her baby and hugged her. Then there was a roar as everybody looked up and saw Smaug smashing through the ice. Elisa and Tyra went onto Bareons back as a Hawk and Raven followed them.

"we need to keep our daughters safe," Elisa said

"but where? Smaug and Azog will sreach Middle earth until they burn it, or tear the earth apart," Tyra said

Elisa thought for a minute then "...we can take them to the other world...The World of only human,"


	2. Ch1 Bear Hugs and More Magic

Chapter 1

Bear Hugs and More Magic

**Raven**

17 years later / 12 months later

I watched Bilbo looked over the edge we are on. I was hiding behind making sure they don't spot him. We just escaped from Azog, and also saved Suzan from being kiddnapped. We were tired also but Azog caught our sceant and we have to fucking high tail it. I held my stomach from the stab wound that Azog did to me. but it was healed though I think there are some sort of scar from it. I looked at Bilbo as he was watching Azog and his pack.

"Anything?" I asked

"They have not found us yet," Bilbo said

"I thought we lost him at the fire battle," I said

"they must of found a way to get down from the cliff," Bilbo said

We were also saved by the great eagles that Gandalf summoned, and also I met my grandfather the great king eagle. I then saw Tara fly towards me she landed on my shoulder.

"what do you have?" I asked

"The Orcs maybe can get down the cliff they are now next to us...or they might go around," Tara explained

"lets hope they go around," I heard Bilbo say.

I was laying against the stone wall I was hiding behind when I heard another sound, I froze then looked next to me and saw...a huge black bear. He was watching Azogs group also, he was very big and black too. I tapped Bilbo gently as I pulled him down carefully.

"What," he said

I pointed to the bear, he saw and sqeaked a little bit fightened. Tara shivered a little that I thought I saw a couple of feathers fall off from her. Bilbo grabbed my arm as me and him quietly sneaked past the bear. But the bear thought he saw something moving...and smells somthing too. He growled then roared into the mountains.

**Suzan**

I walked towards felton as he hopped on my shoulder.

"did you see them?" I asked

"they are still sreaching our sceant," he said "I'm not sure if they found us or they are lost,"

"well lets hope they are lost," Thorin said

After that we heard running as I turned and took my sword out but it was just Bilbo and Raven running, they were out of breath too. I sighed in relife as I put my sword away.

"how close are the pack?" Thorin asked Bilbo

"they are not far but theres something..." Bilbo panted trying to finish the sentance.

"did they see you both?" Gandalf asked

"no they didn't," Raven said

"oh good," Gandalf said "like I said quiet as a mouse,"

"please listen," Bilbo whipered loudly "I'm trying to tell you Raven saw something out there, I don't know what it is but its huge and black,"

Gandalf paused "did it have the form of a bear?" he asked

Raven and Bilbo paused as well "yeah how did you know?" Raven asked

Gandalf turned away as he was trying to think about this. I walked towards Gandalf then asked "do you know him?" I asked

Gandalf looked at me "I do...he is your cousin,"

I paused "I'm related to bears?" I asked

"coures not," Gandalf said "your mother lived with Beorns famliy, and him and your mother are were spirit siblings,"

I looked at everybody as they stared at me in awe and fear. Thorin looked at me as I shrugged he came towards me as he wrapped an arm around me. I started to blush a little as I felt little shy, I saw Ravens face as she made an awwww face putting her hands together. I stuck my tongue at her.

"how do we approch him?" Thorin asked "is he friend or foe?"

"neither," Gandalf said "he is a man and bear, the man form can be reasonable...but the bear...thats a different story, but he is not fond of dwarves either,"

"is he cursed?" I asked

"no," Gandalf said "he was born like that,"

"what are we going to do," Bofur said

"...there is a house," Gandalf said "but we have to run for it,"

"pppfffttt I wish we had the ponies," Raven whined as Tara sat on her Shoulder

# # #

we started running as I was running aside with Bifur, Balin, and Oin. Felton and Tara were flying catching up to us. I could hear the Wargs too from a far distance too, I tried to ignore the howls trying forget that memory trying to forget the face of Azog. Azog kidnapped me and held me hostage because he likes me. But I don't, I hate him with a deep passion in my heart. He hurt Thorins famliy, killed my best friend, but she came back to life, then almost killed Thorin. We have been running for awhile as we finally found the house that Gandalf was talking about. But then heard a huge roar. I gasped as I turned and saw something running in the woods. I kept going when I saw everybody go through a gate. all of us turned as we saw Beorn coming. The door was closed too. Tara and Felton found another way into the house as they went through the roof.

"OPEN THE DOOR QUICKLY," Gandalf yelled

they where trying to find the lock as everybody started to panick.

"oh for gods sake," I cried as I kicked the door open

everybody went in as I made sure Raven went in also, me and her ran as we tripped on some rope. We looked behind us as the Dwarves were closing the door, then Beorn rammed into the door as the dwarves where pushing on them trying to close them. Bilbo, Oin, and Gandalf stood in front of us. Raven and me stood up as we watched as the dwarvs closed the door and locked it. me and Raven were breathing hard as we looked at eachother then both of us fanited at the same time. Everybody turned as they saw two of us laying on the ground motionless.

"poor lassie's got scared to death," Dawlin said

"alright everybody lets get some sleep," Gandalf said "we have a long journey ahead of us,"

"what about the bear?" Golin said

"he won't come in here," Gandalf said "now, lets get these girl comfertable, they deserve some sleep also,"

Gandalf walked away as the dwarves and Bilbo looked at him then down at us wondering how they are going to carry us, Thorin came towards me as he picked me up carefully.

"will sleep over there," he said carrying me towards piles of hay.

Felton then went in front of Thorin as he paused seeing the hawk block his path.

"try anything funny with her," Felton said "and you'll regret meeting me,"

Bilbo saw the conversation as heard what Felton said, he then was going to help Raven but then Tara was standing on Ravens leg glaring at him. Bilbo paused.

"like what the chicken beak said," Tara said "if you hurt my misstress you'll be in trouble."

Bilbo sighed irrataed "your the second bird that threated me," he said

"well good," Tara said

"and who are you calling Chicken beak?" Felton called

**Raven**

I moaned a little as I opened my eyes a little, it was dark out too. I looked next to me and saw Bilbo sleeping peacfully holding me. He opened his eyes as I made a small smile, he took his hand and stroked my face as I snuggled deeper into him. he made a small chuckle as I wrapped my arms around him.

"you okay?" Bilbo asked

"yeah...sorry I fainted...I got a little scared," I said

"I don't blame you," Bilbo said "you looked cute when you sleep actullay,"

I blushed, thank goodness it was dark out, Bilbo leaned towards me to give me a kiss as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders feeling his curly hair. I parted his lips then yawned, Bilbo pulled me into him as I made tired moan. I felt Bilbo warp his arms around me as I fell asleep into his embrace.

**Suzan**

I was asleep as Thorin laid next me asleep as well. I opened my eyes slowly as I looked to see I was covered...and there was an arm around me. I looked and saw Thorin asleep holding me, I was blushing again, also Thorin looked so adorable sleeping actully. After that...I heard a low roar...it sounded...sad. I got up carefully trying not to wake Thorin or the others. I got up as I grabbed my sword and wraped the belt strap around me. I then grabbed the spell book in the bag, then started walking towards a back door. I opened it carefully as I looked out...Beorn was walking away from the house, I closed the door behind me and started to follow him. Beorn stopped as he sniffed the air, I stopped staying still, Beorn turned and saw me. I gulped as I walked towards him slowly showing I do not mean no harm. But he snorted and ran off into the woods.

"wait," I called as I went after him.

Beron was fast though, I could not catch up to him. I was losing breath as I was holding myself up with my knees trying to breath. I then heard some rustling, I turned and saw something coming.

"Beron?" I called

It was silent for awhile as I walk slowly towards the figure, then it leaped out of the shadows. It was the Wargs and Orcs, I screamed as I took out my sword, they circled around me as I pointed my sword to the other side, then the other side. I looked then saw Azog atop his white Warg. I was ready strike him when a Warg tackled me, I screamed as I dropped my sword then saw Azog walking towards me. I growled trying to get away, Azog kneeled next to me as I bared my teeth.

"thought you could get away huh?" he asked

I then spit in his face as he grunted and wiped away the sliva away from his face. Then there was a huge roar. I turned and saw Beron as he was standing in the air with his paws in the air, Azog dodged the blow when Beron stomped on the ground as he was trying to squash Azog. Then Beron grabbed the Warg that was on top of me with his mouth and threw it in the air as it squeeled. Beron stood over me as I curled in a ball, hiding my face. Azog roared as he went atop his White Warg.

"retreat," Azog roared as the Orcs and Wargs left with their tail between their legs.

After that, I looked up as Beron moved away from me then, he turned and walked towards me putting his face agsinst mine. I smiled and hugged him, I looked at him...he was a man now. But a huge being, he took his giant hands and held my small hands. He looked at me and smiled.

"welcome home Suzan," Beron said

# # #

me and Beron walked back to the house as me and him talked through night, I told him about my life living in the real world as he told me tales of my mother and him when they were kids.

"me and Elisa would go into the bee hives down in the forest and look for the sweetest honey combs," he explained "Elisa could talk to the bee's as she told them we meant no harm, we had so much that I got sick,"

I smiled "I remember when me and Raven had a mud fight and Ravens father was angry at us getting dirty,"

we finally got to the house as it looked liek the sun was going to be up. I walked down as Beron followed, we opened the door as he walked in and saw the dwarves sleeping, and saw Bilbo and Raven sleeping together. Beron grabbed one his goats and stared to pet it as the goat started to ba a little. I smiled as Beron looked down at me and smiled.

# # #

it was morning and everybody was waking, I was sitting next to Thorin as he woke up and saw me. I smiled and kissed his forehead but he sneaked in to kiss me in the lips, I parted them as we both had our foreheads together.

"you feel a little better?" I asked

"you being here brings me into good health," Thorin said

The only reason why I asked is because Thorin was attacked by Azogs warg as it Chomped right into his stomach crushing him. I helped Thorin get up as I saw Raven and Bilbo asleep still. I was about to wake them but Thorin stopped me as I looked at him.

"let them sleep," he said as he walked towards the table, I smiled as I followed him.

Everybody was about to get to the table but then a huge man was setting the table up as he saw us coming. I came in front and nodded showing it was okay. Beron nodded back as he was finished.

"come and sit please," he said like he did not really care

everybody wearliy walked towards the table except me as I walked towards Beron and sat next to him while Thorin sat on the other side of me.

Gandalf came towards Beron as they both greeted eachother "Suzan," said Gandalf "do you have any questions for Beron?"

"oh yes," I said remembering "Beron...can you tell me anything about my mothers past...when she had me?"

Beron paused looking at me while he was pouring milk for me, he and I stared at each other for while...then he went to the next cup where Ori was sitting.

"your mother Elisa...she was the goddess of Earth and Water...she was almost considered mother nature...but...she could not control the whole world...she can only heal and create," he kept going "your father Hugo...was a hunter...your mother took the form of a white female stag as he was memorized by the beauty...he shot her in the ankle as she took form as her true form. Your father then heal your mother as she fell in love with youe father Hugo...when Elisa gave birth to you...she knew she had to keep you safe from Azog, because he was hunting Elisa down and he did not know you were born,"

Felton came down from his perch as he flew towards me and sat on my shoulder "after when I went spying on enemy trails, an Orc spy told Azog that Elisa had you, and he was angry so he decied to attack and ambush..." he went on "I flew to your mother as fast as I could and told her but when they were about to leave...the Orcs came and attacked...Tyra had her baby Raven with her, also when Smaug gain control to some Ravens from the dwarf kingdom. The Spies also told Smuag about Tyra prences but they did not see the baby. That is When Smaug came after Tyra with you and Raven in her grasp, your mother was going to fight against Azog but Hugo did instead while your mother went to save Tyra,"

I looked at my hands as I felt I was going to cry, but...how is my father involed into this "I thought my father left me and my mother behind?" I asked

"its a lie," Beron said "Hugo fought agsinst Azog...when Hugo was beaten and died as Azog snapped his neck," I gasped holding my hand to my mouth as Thorin held me holding my other free hand.

"...what about my mother?"I asked

Felton loward his head as I saw a couple of tears, his voice was husky as he was about to speak "your mother...was stabbed in the stomach...when Azog twisted the insides of her..."

I was silent for a long time as everybody was staring at me waiting what me reaction is. I was crushing the honey comb that was given to me by Beron as I was growling in rage...Now I have a reason to fucking hate Azog for the rest of my life. After that everything started shaking, everybody was looking around what was going on. Gandalf looked at me as he saw me glaring and my fingers clenching the table, Thorin noticed as well as he grabbed my hand.

"Suzan calm down," Thorin said

but it was no use, I was still angry as I felt the earth crumbling under me. Raven and Bilbo started waking up as Raven jumped and looked to see me looking like I was going Hulk. Raven ran towards but as she was, she was trying to keep her balance trying to get to me. Felton and Tara where trying to take cover as small partlces of rocks where hitting them. Bilbo got up as well having a hard time balanceing himself. Raven kept wobbling as the dwarves where hiding under the table and Ganfalf was next to Suzan on the other side, Raven was crawling onto the stairs as Bilbo was following her but Bofur grabbed him and pulled him under the table with the rest of the dwarves. Raven towards me as she grabbed he spell book and Beron was next to her.

"there," he said pointing at the page "that spell will sooth her,"

Raven grabbed the book as she sneaked in between Gandalf and grabbed my hand...it was getting cold...very cold, like she was going to have a frost bite. she looked at the book as was a picture of a god angry while the other was holding his hands and some sort of purple light around him. I looked at the incantation, then read the spell.

" **hunti joui jolji fion buntds**,"

after that purplr light started to swirl around me and Raven as Thorin and Gandalf took a step back...after that, I felt more calmer as I gasped for air and grabbed for Raven as she caught me in her arms. I was breathing heavily but she was not done **" hunti joui jolji fion buntds" **after that her eyes started to glow red as the purple light started to fade. Then Ravens eyes started to fade back to normal as she looked at me. I was breathing hard then swallowed roughly she was nodding to me the everything was going to be okay.

"what was that all about?" Raven asked as she looked at Gandalf

"that," Beron said as Raven and me looked up at him "was Suzans center...her nightmare powers,"

"nightmare powers?" I asked

"they are powers that are stronger than the user themselves," Gandalf explained "they have some side effects like drowseyness, mood swings and change in character,"

"will that happen to Raven?" I asked getting more worried what these side efeects will do to Raven.

"look," Raven said pointing at a mouse on the table "stewart little,"

"ah shit," I said getting up as Raven flopped on the floor like a sack of potatoes "come on lets go,"

"but what about stwart?" Raven asked as the mouse was eating a honey comb and Beron grabbed it and set it towards with the other mice ina corner of the house.

"stewart is gonna be fine," I said dragging her body towards the beds we were sleeping at. I set her down.

Bilbo was at her other side looking at me "do you want me to stay with her?" he asked me

I nodded "make sure she stays here," I said

"oh goody my wittle hobbit gonna sweep with me," Raven cooed as she snuggled towards him and nuzzled his neck.

"ah ah ah," I said setting her down again "hands to yourslef Raven okay,"

"well your no fun," Raven pouted crossing her arms like a five year old

Bilbo could not stop smiling and tried not to laugh Raven came towards Bilbo again as she slid her hands in his jacket since it was not buttoned up and snuggled towards him. Bilbo looked at her as she made a drowsily look on her face then went back snuggling "your my wittle hobbit," she whispered

"remember hands," I said

then Raven Rasberried in my face then went back to cuddling. I wiped the spit off my face trying nto to laugh how ridcoules she was...we maybe need to be careful on out power or our "Nightmare Powers" ...if that happened to me god I would be emmbraseed. I then got and then looked at everybody and they were trying not to laugh, Thorin was even smiling as well.

"don't get any ideas...," I said pointing at everybody "I got my eyes on all of you,"


	3. Ch2 So Much Darkness and Stories

Chapter 2

So Much Darkness And Stories

**Raven**

I was walking towards an entance of the mountain as I looked and saw stones walls. They were amazing, raved in blue and green with gold, I felt the walls as they stinged with heat. I remember this was a dream I had before...I expect to have teeth and fire again, as I kept walking in still, as the room was getting brighter with orange and yellow colors...and there was heat. I was walking a little faster toward it but then, I looked around me and saw gold, mounds, mounds, and mounds of it. I looked around then saw a growl, I turned and saw SUZAN! She was on the ground trying to get up but she was...burned? she looked up and saw me. I was confused...I wanted to scream help but it was stuck in my throat. I then saw fire consume her as I screamed no outstreching my hand to her.

# # #

I jolted up from my dream as I looked around wondering whats happening, I then felt hands around me as I was slapping and kicking.

"Raven, Raven, Raven," Someone said

I looked...it was Bilbo, I grabbed a hold of him as he took it and hugged me in a embrace. I was crying a little scared for my life...for my friend.

"its okay Raven," Bilbo shushed "ssshhh"

I looked at him "is Suzan okay?" I asked

"she is outside with everyone else and Beron," Bilbo said

Beron? THE BEAR!? I got up and ran towards the open door hearing voices, I looked and saw Suzan petting a pony with Thorin next to her. I made a breath of relife as I fell sitting on my bottum and hiding my face on my lap. God that dream felt real, and it was not okay. Bilbo helped me up as I was trying to breath and not get in a tizzy. I nodded to him that I was okay.

"RAVEN," Someone cried

I turned and saw Ori, Kili, Balin, and Dawlin came towards me. I smiled as I greeted my dwarven friends.

"hey guys," I said

"how are you feeling lass," Balin asked "you were not yourslef last time,"

"what do you mean?" I asked, everybody paused, cleared their throats, or whistled. I lifted a brow confused, I looked at Bilbo hoping he would tell me "Bilbo what are they talking about?" I asked

"well uh...do you remember anything about helping Suzan with her anger?" he asked

"a little," I said "I remember the house shaking,"

"well uh when you did save her, I think you drained a lot of energy out of you and you where saying werid things," Bilbo explained

"like what?" I asked

"oh something about Stewart Little," Kili bumped in "after that you where flirting with Bilbo, and saying werid stuff like I hate gay sparkling vampires and finally something about Bilbo knight in shining armour,"

I was turning beat red embrassed "please tell me it was a joke," I said begging "I would never do that kind of shit,"

"sadly lass you did," Dawlin said

I looked at Bilbo as he was turning beat red himself...okay I did not mean to say thing like that to Bilbo, I mean jeez I sounded like a second grader.

"sorry," I said "it will never happen again Bilbo, I must have made you look like a fool, I am so sorry," I said

"Raven it was not your fault," he said taking my hand "you never knew that was gonna happen anyway,"

man he does not blame with nothing...he is so nice god I am glad he found me. I hugged him as Bilbo chuckled.

"I am glad you understand," I said

Bilbo smiled then saw the four Dwarves smiling while Ori and Kili was teasing him giving him the pucker lips. Bilbo glared at them annoyed all he could think was "Grow Up"

after that Tara flew towards me to land on my shoulder. She hopped twice on my shoulder as she looked at me worried.

"are you alright Misstress, the last time you were awake you were not yourslef," Tara said

"I'm okay Tara, and you don't have to call me Misstress," I explained "I see in no point of you kissing my feet,"

"but your a goddess Misstress," Tara said "your must be respected by others, inculding me...I was only to report your mother as Misstress,"

"how about you call me Raven instead," I said as I let her perch on my wrist "its more respectuful than Misstress,"

"uh...as wish Misstress,-* I mean Raven," Tara said as she made an innocent smile.

I giggled as the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo chuckled.

**Suzan**

I looked and Saw Raven awake talking to Bilbo and the four dwarves Ori, Kili, Balin, and Dawlin...she seemed normal again. I hope she never remembers the werid moments that happened to her. I kept the pony as she whinned a little. Thorin was against the fence as he looked at me smiling, I looked back at him smiling as well.

"seems Raven is back to normal," Thorin said smiling looking at Raven as she was talking to Kili but whatever he said, Raven flicked him in the forehead and made him fall. After that Tara the Raven started to nip at Kili in the head while Raven was trying to stop Tara from peking him. I laughed while Thorin chuckled.

"thank goodness," I said "I was worried that it would last forever,"

I looked up seeing Raven looking at me and walked towards me as she gave me a begging look with Tara on her shoulder "did I really look like a dumb-ass back there when I like healed you or something?" she asked

I smiled "sadly yes but your better now," I said

she groaned as she hid her face "I am scard for life," she said

"you'll live, now come on, Beron is serving us lunch," I said

Raven looked at me "hes not...?"

"nope, he is actually a good cook, he won't kill us, I am here, he does not want to hurt you either,"

Raven made a breath of relife, I know we will be fine...for now. I looked around to find Felton but I could not find him anywhere.

"Wheres Felton?" I asked looking around

"oh Chicken Beak?" Tara said "hes taking a nap as usual, he always does when there is free time, he also gets fat by doing that...there he is right there,"

Tara pointed with her wing up a tree as we all looked up to see Felton sleeping all puffed up. Daw it was so cute, Tara made an evil smile as she flew up on the tree as me and Raven tried to tell her not to do it. But Tara creeped up near him slowly then.

"THE ORCS ARE HERE," she cried

Felton jolted as he paincked "WHERE WHERE!" he cried and fell from his roosting spot, but luckliy I quickly caught him. Felton shook his head as he growled looking at Tara who was laughing.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Felton yelled as he went after her as Tara flew away and Felton chasing after her.

"this is gonna be a long Journey," I said

# # #

**Narators POV**

Azog walked down the path in Dol Guldur, it was quiet and dark, he liked it that way but...it was the Necromancer that worried him, popping out of nowhere like a ghost. After that a dark cloud came from the darkness as it hissed into the darkness, and whispered in black magic.

"We grow in number...We grow in stregth...You will lead my armies," The Necromancer hissed

"What of Oakensheild?" Azog asked "I want the daughter of the goddess,"

"War is coming," The Necromancer hissed

"You promised me his head" Azog growled "you promised I would have the girl,"

"DEATH WILL COME TO ALL," The Necromancer hissed loudly as he went through Azog, and dissapered.

This was not fetchin news to Azog. He wanted to kill Oakensheild and take the girl he wants. And now he is wasting time on doing someone else's dirty work. Azog growled in anger as one of his men watched him from a far.

"so do we call off the hunt?" The Orc asked

Azog looked down at his men growling "BOLG!" he called

After that somethign came down a path, another ORc came huge as Azog himself, he looked more uglyer than his father as he growled and clenched his club looking at his father.

"I have a taske for you," Azog said "Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?"

"I always have," Bolg said

"there is a company of dwarves going to the lonley moutain...you know who I talk about?" Azog asked

"The Flith Thorin Oakensheild?"

"yes, go fin them and kill everyone," Azog said

Bolg nodded and walked down the path. "Bolg," Azog said

Blog stopped as he turned to look at his father.

"There is a girl with golden hair and her eyes like the blue moutains...I need her...she is going to be mine and I want her alive," Azog said

Blog nodded again and walked down the path to gather up some of the Orcs to start the hunt after the Comapny.

# # #

**Suzan**

We sat around the table as Raven was still hiding her face still as she was trying to forget the things she said and the things she done to Bilbo. I told her it was nothing, but really it was a big deal to her, so I just let it go. Beron was pouring us more milk as he looked at Thorin who was leaning against the beam supporting to the roof. Tara was sitting on Bofurs head while Felton sat on shoulder trying to rest.

"so you are the one they call Oakensheild," Beron said "tell me, why is Azog the defiler hunting you?"

"you know of Azog?" Thorin asked "how?"

"my people where the frist to live in the mountains," Beron explained "when the gods brought down Elisa my cousin, for them to take care of her for many years, by the time the Orcs came down from the north, the defiler killed most of my famliy...and kept Elisa locked away for his own pleasures,"

I put my hand on my chest feeling my heart beat fast...just thinking about it makes me want to vomit.

"he ensalved most of my people," Beron said "but not for work...but for sport you might say," I noticed the lock on his wrist...he must have been prisoned with the rest "caging skin changers, killing them and toutering them seem to amuse him,"

"there where others like you?" Bilbo asked

Beron looked at Bilbo as he felt a werid sensation in him...being watched "once there was many of us," he said

"and now?" Bilbo asked

"now there is only one left," Beron said indacting himslef...the last of his kind. As Beron walked towards me and I took his hand showing I was there for him. I never knew so much darkness and blood was in my famliy and Ravens famliy also.

"you must reach the mountain...before the last days of Autum," Beron said

"Before Durins days fall, yes," Gandalf said "in time our young goddess will be able to help us,"

"you are running out of time," Beron said

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf said

"a darkness lies apoun that forest," Beron said "shadows creeps benth the shadows, The ORcs of Moria are inallince with the Necromancer in Dol Guldur "

"that is why we will take the elven road," Gandalf explained "there path is still safe,"

"Safe?!" Beron asked "the wood elves of mirkwood are not like their kin, they are less wise and more dangoures,"

Raven looked at Beron then looked down on the ground "looks like no salads this time," she said "by the way, have you encountered them,"

"they don't take kindly to visitors...even a skin changer like me," Beron said

every step we take, brings us further into danger, into our deathbeads. We have to get to the mountain soon, if me and Raven want to get home soon to show our famlies that we are okay.

"but it matters not," Beron said as he looked at Thorin

Thorin turned and looked at Beron "what do you mean?" Thorin asked

"These lands are crawling with Orcs," Beron explained "their numbers are gorwing, and you are on foot, qnd you will never reach the forest alive,"

I could hear Ravens breathing as she tried to calm herself down trying to breath. Me and her looked up when we saw Beron looking at Thorin and walking towards him.

"I don't like dwarves, They are greedy, and blind," Beron growled as he picked up one of the mice on the table "Blind than there own need lesser than them,"

I could sense that Thorin is a little nervous knowing what Beron might do if he striked. There was a long pause between those two.

"but I hate Orcs more," Beron said "and I can not let Suzan be snatched by them like what happen to her mother...what is it you need,?"


End file.
